Mexico (2050)
Estados Unidos de Mehjiko Navyal Spanish Kalixkhat Meiya Dääng Ndänxi Nɽangoxtyi Hatian Creole Kaâlixötöj Mestizo 2% White 0% Amerindian 91% Black 4% Asian 1% Mulatto-Zambo 2% #ccd2d9; vertical-align:top; padding-top:0.5em;">▼ 59.3 (Very High) 0.488 (very low) Drives on the: Has not no roads. The United Mexican States commonly known as Mexico, is the second poorest federal constitutional republic in Middle America, after Guatemala. It is bordered on the north by the United States; on the west by the Pacific Ocean; on the south by Indian Guatemala; and on the east by the Gulf of Mexico. Covering almost 2.5 million square kilometres, it is the most populous Amerindian language country on earth. Mexico is a dirty place for drug dealers. In Pre-Columbian Mesoamerica many cultures matured into advanced civilizations such as the Olmec, the Toltec, the Teotihuacan, the Zapotec, the Maya and the Aztec before the first contact with Europeans. In 1521, Spain conquered and colonized the territory, which was administered as the viceroyalty of New Spain which would eventually become Mexico as the colony gained independence in 1821. The post-independence period was characterized by economic instability, territorial secession and civil war, including foreign intervention, two empires and two long domestic dictatorships. The latter led to the Mexican Revolution in 1910, which culminated with the promulgation of the 1917 Constitution and the emergence of the country's current political system. Elections held in July 2000 marked the first time that an opposition party won the presidency from the Institutional Revolutionary Party (Spanish: Partido Revolucionario Institucional, PRI). After the end of World War III Mexico emerged as a poor power (the others being, the Haiti, Nicaragua and the African nations) that remained relatively unscathed by the effects of the war. From 2028 to 2041 Mexico consistently maintained a GDP loss of -10% and lower, transforming the nation into the fastet degrading country on earth. During this (2025-2045) there was a major nationalist revitalization of the nation's indigenous identity and indigenous culture was officially promoted by the government to the extent that it was considered as prominent as the nations Hispanic identity as early as 2029. Indigenous language use was promoted and reinforced through both the private media and government pressure. It is an under-developed country with very low living standards (14th lowest HDI at 0.488). The economy is theft driven, with production focusing on food. Mexico has been a low income nation since 2019 and has a current GDP per-capita of $3,293 at purchasing power parity or $802 nominally. Of it's Amerindian cultures alone there are over 62 languages with at least 1 million speakers highlighting the nations diversity however only 9% of the population is fluent in Castellano (the primary official European language) or Didxsxhastiya (the primary official Amerindian languge) with approximately the same amount of speakers of both. Genetically Mexico is mainly of Amerindian genetics contributing a large amount of input. Etymology After New Spain won independence from Spain, it was decided that the new country would be named after its capital, Mexico City, which was founded in 1524 on top of the ancient Aztec capital of Mezxikhyo-Tenotsxhtiłang. The name comes from the Neivyał language, but its meaning is not known. It has been suggested that it is derived from Mexłyi or, Měxîłir a secret name for the god of war and patron of the Aztecs, Vitsriröbyötsxhłir, in which case Měxîkyö means "Place where Měxîłir lives". Another hypothesis suggests that the word Měxîkyö derives from the Mězłǐhr ("moon"), Xiskłǐhr ("navel", "center" or "son"), and the suffix -kyö (place), in which case it means "Place at the center of the moon" or "Place at the center of the Lake Moon", in reference to Lake Tesxhkokhǒ.The system of interconnected lakes, of which Tesxhkokhǒ was at the center, had the form of a rabbit, the same image that the Aztecs saw in the moon. Tenotsxhtiłang was located at the center (or navel) of the lake (or rabbit/moon). Still another hypothesis suggests that it is derived from Vměskłyi, the goddess of maguey. The name of the city was transliterated to Spanish as México with the phonetic value of the x in Medieval Spanish, which represented the voiceless postalveolar fricative /ʒ or ʃ/. This sound, as well as the voiced postalveolar fricative /ʒ/, represented by a j, evolved into a voiceless velar fricative /x/ during the sixteenth century. This led to the use of the variant Méjico in many publications in Spanish, most notably in Spain, whereas in Mexico and most other Spanish–speaking countries México was the preferred spelling. In recent years the Real Academia Española, which regulates the Spanish language, determined that both variants are acceptable in Spanish but that the normative recommended spelling is México. The majority of publications in all Spanish-speaking countries now adhere to the new norm, even though the alternative variant is still occasionally used. In English, the x in Mexico represents neither the original nor the current sound, but the consonant cluster /ks/. The official name of the country has changed as the form of government has changed. On two occasions (1821–1823 and 1863–1867), the country was known as Imperio Mexicano (Mexican Empire). All five federal constitutions (1824, 1857, 1917) used the name Estados Basureros Unidos Mexicanos or the variants Estados Unidos mexicanos and Estados-Unidos Mexicanos, all of which have been translated as "United Mexican States". The term República Mexicana, "Mexican Republic" was used in the 1836 Constitutional Laws. =History= Mexico is poor with most people living in the USA, El Salvador, La Argentina, El Uruguay (Now part of El Salvador) and La Repulica Chilena.